Persistent forever
by Polansk
Summary: learn from Kensuke an important lesson: if you are persistent, all your wishes will become true... or not...


Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion characters, situation, and elements are  
  
the product of Gainax and Hideo Anno and are used without permission. I'm not making money with this!  
  
Notes: my English isn't very good so I'm apologizing for all mistakes I'll commit.  
  
Persistent forever  
  
An annoying boy was following Misato.  
  
Kensuke: can I...?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: please!  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: just once!  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: I swear don't break anything!  
  
Misato: TOLD YOU NO!  
  
Kensuke: You let everybody except me...  
  
Misato: I don't let everybody! Isn't anyone who can use an Eva!  
  
Kensuke: I'm not anyone! Let me...  
  
Misato: NO! BACK OFF!  
  
Kensuke: what's the problem?  
  
Misato:...  
  
Kensuke: I can do everything you want!  
  
Misato: So help me to carry these parcels.  
  
Kensuke: Yes madam!  
  
He grabs some parcels.  
  
Kensuke: What lot of things! What did you buy?  
  
Misato: I told you to carry, not to ask!  
  
Kensuke: I bet it's Eva's stuff!  
  
Misato: Are you nuts? Nobody buy those things in supermarkets!  
  
Kensuke: so must be ingredients to make LCL.  
  
Misato: Don't you think anything else, do you? This is lunch stuff!  
  
Kensuke: It's too much food! Will you entertain government's agents?  
  
Misato: NO! Shut up and keep moving!  
  
Kensuke: Do you have boyfriend?  
  
Misato: Oh, god... Why do you want know?  
  
Kensuke: I bet he knows some secrets stuffs.  
  
Misato: I don't have boyfriend! Can you stop to make questions?  
  
Kensuke: Can I be your boyfriend?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: please... I bet if I was, you allowed me to use the Eva!  
  
Misato: NO! Even if you were, I wouldn't!  
  
Kensuke: so can I be your boyfriend without use an Eva?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: Can I live with you, Shinji and Asuka?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: I bet if I could, you allowed me to use an Eva.  
  
Misato: It's the opposite! If you used an Eva, maybe would live with me. But you already have a place to live so isn't necessary!  
  
Kensuke: Pen Pen lives with you and don't use an Eva!  
  
Misato: for God, It's a penguin!  
  
Kensuke: if I was a penguin, could I live with you?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: Can I leave some cameras in your apartment to know how's the Eva user's life?  
  
Misato: You don't need do that, after all you're they friend.  
  
Kensuke: If I were a user, I wouldn't need cameras to know how is the user's life.  
  
Misato: I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T DRIVE AN EVA!  
  
Kensuke: so why am I carrying your stuff?  
  
Misato: because you don't mind help a young lady!  
  
Kensuke ashamed: It's true... can I drive an Eva now?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: Can I sleep in Shinji's room tonight?  
  
Misato: ask him!  
  
Kensuke: If I will, will you allow me to use an Eva?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: Can I sleep in your room?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: But if someday I do it, will you allow...?  
  
Misato:...  
  
Kensuke: this is a yes?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: how Shinji could use an Eva?  
  
Misato: doesn't matter!  
  
Kensuke: where about Asuka?  
  
Misato: doesn't matter!  
  
Kensuke: if I use an Eva, how would you call me?  
  
Misato: You won't use an Eva!  
  
Kensuke: Why?  
  
Misato: Told you, isn't anyone who can use one!  
  
Kensuke: Told you, I'm not anyone!  
  
Misato: Yes, you are!  
  
Kensuke: If Shinji's father allows me, will you?  
  
Misato: He will never allow!  
  
Kensuke: but if he.  
  
Misato: HE WON'T ALLOW!  
  
Kensuke: Can I see you working during an Angel's attack?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: If I worked with you, could I?  
  
Misato: You won't work with me!  
  
Kensuke: If Shinji allow me to use an Eva, will you allow too?  
  
Misato: He can't do that!  
  
Kensuke: If Asuka allow, will you?  
  
Misato: She can't do that too!  
  
Kensuke: if Rei allow, will you allow too?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: So can she do that?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: and who can?  
  
Misato: doesn't matter!  
  
Kensuke: if I could, you allowed me?  
  
Misato: hahaha! You will never do that!  
  
Kensuke: but if...  
  
Misato: NO! NO! NO!  
  
Kensuke:...  
  
Misato:...  
  
Kensuke:...  
  
Misato: Sorry. I shouldn't yelled...  
  
Kensuke: so can I drive an Eva now?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: Can I lunch with you today?  
  
Misato: sure!  
  
Kensuke: And then you will leave me to drive an Eva!  
  
Misato: NO!!!!  
  
Kensuke: where about if I cook?  
  
Misato: never!  
  
Kensuke: Shinji cooks. That's why he drives?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: and why does he?  
  
Misato: doesn't matter!  
  
Kensuke: do you have an Eva without be used?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: if you did, could I drive it?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: where about the Evas you're using now?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: neither as reserve user?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: Do you have a reserve?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: if you did, could I be one?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: Do you just know say no?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: if you did, could I drive an Eva?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: when will you to retire?  
  
Misato: I don't know! Are you calling me old?  
  
Kensuke: no... When you to retire, can I work in your place?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: neither drive an Eva?  
  
Misato: exactly!  
  
Kensuke: and before you retire, can I drive one?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: If you were old, could I drive one?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: there is someone else whom I can ask to use an Eva?  
  
Misato: You can't ask to someone else!  
  
Kensuke: why?  
  
Misato: nobody will allow you!  
  
Kensuke: neither you?  
  
Misato: neither me!  
  
Kensuke: if I could ask someone else, could I drive?  
  
Misato: YOU WON'T DRIVE ANY EVA!  
  
Kensuke: Do you have an old Eva?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: model?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: project?  
  
Misato: não!  
  
Kensuke: pieces?  
  
Misato: não!  
  
Kensuke: destroyed?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: like you?  
  
Misato: YOU WON'T DRIVE ANY EVA!  
  
Kensuke: neither if I was Shinji?  
  
Misato: You're not Shinji!  
  
Kensuke: if I was?  
  
Misato: YOU'RE NOT SHINJI!  
  
Kensuke: What will you do tonight?  
  
Misato: hum... Do you know I'm older than you?  
  
Kensuke: what's the problem?  
  
Misato: I don't have relationships with children...  
  
Kensuke: as you don't, can I drive an Eva?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: where about if you did?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: in some years, will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Misato: only if you stop annoying me!  
  
Kensuke: in that day, will you allow me to drive an Eva?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: can I drive without be your boyfriend?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: does Kaji drive an Eva?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: Can I drive in his place?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: Why he doesn't drive, since he's your boyfriend?  
  
Misato: he isn't my boyfriend!  
  
Kensuke: where about if he was?  
  
Misato: he will never drive an Eva!  
  
Kensuke: as he'll never drive, can I?  
  
Misato: You'll never drive too!  
  
They bring near the apartment.  
  
Shinji: hi!  
  
Kensuke: hi! Misato told me I could lunch with you and then would allow me to drive an Eva.  
  
Misato: I didn't say that!  
  
Kensuke: OK, I can drive without lunch!  
  
Misato: NO! You'll lunch without drive!!  
  
During the lunch...  
  
Kensuke: It's very good! Do you cooked?  
  
Misato: no! Shinji did it!  
  
Kensuke: As he did, can I drive?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: where about if you did?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: Shinji, do you allow me to drive your Eva?  
  
Shinji: Ask to Misato!  
  
Misato: He already asked me that!  
  
Kensuke: can I?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Asuka: Won't you shut up?  
  
Kensuke: if I do, will you allow me?  
  
Asuka: yes!  
  
Kensuke: But Misato told you couldn't do that!  
  
Asuka: But she'll allow if you shut up!  
  
Kensuke: will you?  
  
Misato: yes!  
  
Kensuke: I don't believe! You're lying!  
  
Asuka: I'm going to my room...  
  
Kensuke: Can I go with you?  
  
Asuka: NO!  
  
Kensuke: If I could, will you allow me to drive an Eva?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: without can, will you?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: what Asuka is going to do tonight?  
  
Misato: maybe nothing... will you date her?  
  
Kensuke: as she'll do nothing, can I drive her Eva?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: where about if I date her?  
  
Asuka yells from the room: You won't date with me!  
  
Kensuke: what Shinji is going to do tonight?  
  
Misato: HAHAHA.  
  
Shinji: er... I'm going to drive my Eva!  
  
Kensuke: ah...  
  
Shinji thinks: thanks God!  
  
Kensuke: if you won't, could I drive your Eva?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
Kensuke: Can I drive with you?  
  
Shinji: no!  
  
Kensuke: what Rei is going to do tonight?  
  
Misato: I don't know!  
  
Kensuke: Can I drive her Eva?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: where about if you knew?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: what Shinji's father is going to do tonight?  
  
Misato: work!  
  
Kensuke: can I work with him?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: can I see he working?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: Can I drive while he's working?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: where about if he won't work?  
  
Misato: NO!  
  
In that night...  
  
Kensuke: Shinji allow me to sleep here tonight!  
  
Misato: OK!  
  
Kensuke: can I drive now?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: where about if I won't sleep?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: can I sleep with you?  
  
Misato: Told you no!  
  
Kensuke: can I sleep with Asuka?  
  
Misato: sure! Hehehe  
  
Kensuke: so can I drive her Eva?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
Kensuke: Where about if I won't sleep with her?  
  
Misato: no!  
  
He goes to Asuka's room.  
  
Asuka: what are you doing here?  
  
Kensuke: Misato allows me to sleep with you!  
  
Asuka: She can't do that! Get out!  
  
Kensuke: can I drive your Eva?  
  
Asuka: no!  
  
Kensuke: where about if I get out your room?  
  
Asuka: no!  
  
He goes back to Shinji's room.  
  
In the morning...  
  
Shinji: good morning!  
  
Kensuke: good morning! Can I drive your Eva?  
  
Shinji: no!  
  
Kensuke: where about if was a bad morning?  
  
Shinji: no!  
  
And the conversation sounds like that forever...  
  
THE END?  
  
Fanfic write in 29/11/2001 and translated in 10/12/2001 by Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
